


Five Times Derek Literally Falls for Stiles (and One Time...They Both Fall)

by myhomeboy_stilinski



Series: Beacon Hills Public Meddles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, AU - Human, Alternate Universe - High School, Beacon Hills public meddles, Derek Needs a Hug, Derek is a Failwolf, Derek takes a tumble, Lacrosse Player Derek, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, or five, sterek FTW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhomeboy_stilinski/pseuds/myhomeboy_stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Derek is a failwolf and literally falls for Stiles Stilinski.<br/>And one time they fall together.</p><p>Warning: A little bit cracky and contains meddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Derek Literally Falls for Stiles (and One Time...They Both Fall)

**Author's Note:**

> All glaring mistakes aren't my fault...just kidding...they are. Please tell me. Please.

 

**1.**

The first time Derek saw Stiles Stilinski was at Lacrosse practice.

Derek was running laps around the field, hollering at the rest of the team to keep up, when two figures came loping into view. They stopped at the bench and proceeded to pull on their kit. Derek didn’t recognize either of them, but he was rather far out into the field and their faces were a bit blurry.

“Whittemore,” Derek called out, slowing down so that his teammate could catch up. “Who are they?”

“Fresh meat,” Jackson sneered, panting but still attempting his best glare. “They’re just new benchwarmers.”

“Coach didn’t tell me,” Derek huffed. The rest of the team were finally catching up. “Come on.”

Derek started jogging again, this time in the direction of the bleachers. It was probably his duty as Captain to welcome the newcomers. He squished down the feeling of irritation aimed at Coach for not giving him a heads up.

The closer he got, the more defined the faces of the two newbies became. The one was clearly of Latino heritage and boasted a crooked jawline and infectious smile, but the other one…

God, the whole butterflies-in-stomach thing had always been such a fucking cliché to Derek, but…

The other one was probably the most attractive guy Derek had ever seen.

He fit Derek’s profile of potential partners to a fucking T: Lean muscles, broad shoulders, narrow hips, a fucking upturned nose and lickable moles.

Derek was so enamoured by the guy that he hadn’t even realised that he had veered off course and was heading to the benches in front of the right hand side bleachers, until his legs hit said benches and Derek flipped over and met the ground face first, feet still tangled.

The team came over, tripping over their own feet, balance failing them as they spasmed in laughter.

“Where’d you learn to run, Hale?” Isaac teased, tears in his eyes and hiccupping.

“Shut up,” Derek muttered, pushing up and finding his feet, concentrating on being extra graceful. He hoped that the newbie hadn’t seen his moment of clumsiness. His eyes flicked over to the benches to his left. To his relief the two were oblivious to his embarrassing moment, still talking to each other. When Derek looked back at his team, he was met with eleven dumbfounded expressions.

“Seriously, Hale?” Jackson moaned, looking over at the newcomers. “McCall, really?”

Derek was confused. “McCall?”

“Don’t tell us you’re interested in McCall.”

“Who’s McCall?”

“One of the newbies…with the crooked jaw,” Danny supplied helpfully, “I guess he’s kinda cute.”

Derek looked back at McCall and his friend.

“No, not McCall,” Derek scrunched his nose.

“Ah, hell no,” Jackson whined, “Please, please, please, don’t tell me it’s Stilinski.”

 

* * *

 

**2.**

Word of Derek’s crush on Stiles Stilinski spread throughout the entire school pretty fast. Apparently, the mighty Derek Hale _literally_ falling for little Stiles Stilinski was a hot topic.

The story haunted Derek the following week, girls giggling away as he passed by, his stupid friends playing out the scene and raucous laughter trailing after him. Not only that, but the entire populace of Beacon fucking Hills, kept on making suggestive comments or gestures every time Stiles was mentioned.

Even his family knew.

But to be fair, Derek wasn’t his usual charming, smooth self whenever Stiles was in his immediate vicinity. To the contrary…

The second time Derek laid his eyes on Stiles Stilinski was a week after the first.

Derek was joking around with his friends in the hallway on the way to lunch, Erica clinging to Boyd’s back and Isaac mock tripping Boyd and scaring Erica every few steps.

Erica had said, “Hey, Derek, isn’t that your lover?” and Derek had (of course) craned his neck to catch a glance at the other side of the hallway. In his attempt to see Stiles for the first time in a week, he hadn’t noticed that a locker’s door was ajar and right on his course.

_BANG_

“Oh my God, Derek! Are you okay?” Erica scrambled off Boyd’s back and kneeled next to Derek, who was sprawled, dazed, on the ground, sporting a brilliant swelling eye.

“Peachy,” Derek mumbled, dryly.

“Derek!” Jessica May shouted from somewhere above. “I didn’t see you! I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have left my locker open like that.”

“No, no,” Derek waved her away, “It was my fault. I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“Actually,” Erica spoke up, a contrite expression on her face, “it was mine. Looks like I shouldn’t even mention Stiles Stilinski in Derek’s presence. He gets all…” She waved her hands in Derek’s direction.

At Derek’s glare the two girls collapsed with giggles.

 

 

* * *

 

**3.**

One positive thing about every single person in Beacon Hills knowing about his crush was that a surprising amount was rooting for him.

“You’ll get him, son.” (Mr Meyers at the grocery store).

“How about some nice flowers for your young man?” (Mrs Pine at the florist).

“Stiles and Derek, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” (His six year old sister).

And the entire Lacrosse team.

Case in point: the first game of the season.

“Hale!”

“Yes, Coach?”

“Is your head in the game?”

“Uhm…yes, Coach…always.”

“Great, great. ‘Cause I can’t have the captain running into things and falling over.”

“Uh…when has that ever happened, Coach?”

“The other day…with Stilinski. He’s a benchwarmer, Hale, and he’s gonna be here watching the game. I need to make sure you’ll be okay with that.”

Derek plopped onto the bench, immediately burrowing his face into his hands and groaning.

“I can control myself, Coach.”

“You do that, kid. And if, maybe, you look over here and you see him and you get a little woozy with whatever lovey dovey crap you’re feeling, just…just…”

“Keep on playing?”

Coach slid onto the bench next to Derek, smiling like the lunatic he was.

“That’s my boy. Now go get ‘em!”

Derek jumped up, feeling the usual pre-game rush of adrenaline, and called his team together. He kind of forgot that Stiles and his friend was now included in said team.

“Hey, Derek,” Danny spoke up, a mischievous smile pasted on his face. (Even his dimples were winking ominously.) “I want to introduce someone to you.”

The team parted like the freaking Red Sea…

“Hey, hi, hello.”

Oh god, his voice; a velvety, soft cadence for a voice. And his eyes; honeydew eyes staring up, framed by mile-long lashes.  And his mouth; a pink, slightly glistening, plump set of lips.

“Uhm…hello? I’m Stiles. This is Scott. It’s funny that we’re only meeting now, but the team told us you were super busy and you didn’t really hav-…uhm…sorry, are you okay? You look a little spaced out. I mean, I understand if you’re nervous. This is the first game of the season, and many times in sports the first game kind of sets the morale for the rest of the season…so it would really be beneficial for the team if we won this game, ya know…for the rest of the season.”

Derek blinked. God, he was so screwed.

“Yeah,” he breathed. He needed to get away from Stiles before he did something he would regret…like kiss him…or climb him like a fucking tree. He shouted, “Everybody on the field,” then turned around and fled.

Well…tried to flee.

See, Derek hadn’t been aware that Greenburg was sitting right behind him on a bench and he tripped over Greenburg’s outstretched foot, toppling into Coach, before finally settling in a heap at Coach’s feet.

“Oh for God’s sake, Hale. You said you would be fine!”

* * *

 

**4.**

After Derek recovered from his tumble, he was informed – to his immense relief – that Stiles had immediately left the moment Derek had told the team to get on the field and had once again missed Derek’s fall from grace. Isaac had said that Stiles had even looked a little upset when he left.

Derek hadn’t had time to ponder that particular titbit of information.

They had won the game, though.

(Derek had been a fucking machine on the field. The team claimed that his interaction with Stiles had fuelled him.)

The rest of the world had taken this little bit of interaction to mean that they now had free reigns in the meddling of (what they had dubbed) Sterek’s love life.

Derek’s schedule had miraculously undergone a transformation because “supposedly” his free period had been full (how even?) and now he actually had a class with Stiles.

AP English.  

“Hey, Mister Clarkson, I switched classes…” Derek had said to his AP English teacher.

“Ah yes, of course, I have a seat for you right next to Mister Stilinski.”

And then Mr. Clarkson had winked. Fucking winked.

“Oh my god,” Derek softly whispered to himself.

Later, when he thought back to it, he wouldn’t be sure whether a type of self-fulfilling prophecy had caused him to trip, but trip he did.

Right in front of Stiles’ desk.

“Jesus Christ, are you okay?!”

Derek was drifting off somewhere between La La Land and reality and he wasn’t sure where the pretty voice was coming from. (Or why it seemed so distressed…maybe it was an angel.)

“Fuck, Derek, are you alright?  Can someone call the nurse? I think he hit his head.”

“An…e.”

“What? Are you trying to say something? A nurse is coming, Derek, you’re gonna be alright.”

“Angel?” Derek muttered.

The sounds of snorting, chuckles and giggles filled the room.

“Awww, how cute is that?” someone cooed.

Then Derek could hear some more footsteps and he became very aware of two large, thin hands cradling his head, radiating warmth.

“Coming through, coming through.” Nurse Spence hollered, her voice drilling through his throbbing head. “Should’ve known it was going to be you and Mister Stilinski, Mister Hale.”

 

* * *

  **5** **.**

Derek came to only a short while later in the nurse’s office, an icepack wrapped in a cloth jammed underneath his head. He winced at the low throb.

“Ah, you’re awake. Can you sit up?” Nurse Spence ordered, slipping a small flashlight from her coat’s front pocket. Derek slowly righted himself, cautious of the pain.

While Nurse Spence checked his eyes (for signs of a concussion, probably), she clucked her tongue several times.

“What?” Derek sighed.

“Just tell the boy you like him. Or start avoiding him, because you are going to injure yourself seriously one of these days.” She said, lowering the flashlight before pocketing it again. She moved away to her desk in the corner and grabbed a blank post-it note. She scrawled something on it.

Derek sighed once more, “I just really wish everyone would stop giving a damn about this. It’s nobody’s business. Stiles doesn’t even know who I am and I’m not looking to change that. I prefer admiring him from afar and the crush will go away after a while.”

Nurse Spence turned around, holding out the post-it note for Derek, pity clear in her eyes.

“Oh honey, Stiles definitely knows who you are. He helped carry you here, in fact. Seemed awful concerned. Even asked if he could stay. He did, for a while, then he had to go take a Chemistry test.” Derek hated the bubbly feeling of hope rising within him. “Here,” Nurse Spence shook the note, “It doesn’t look like you have a concussion, but if you feel nauseous or dizzy just give your teacher this note and come straight to me.”

Derek nodded, thanked her and left with the icepack, holding it up to his head with one hand. It was the beginning of fifth period, Derek’s free hour after which he had lunch, so he headed outside, feeling the need to breathe fresh air.

He spent the hour debating with himself as to whether he should take a chance and ask Stiles out or forget the whole thing and try to avoid Stiles.

When Lunch hour came, Derek left for the cafeteria, still undecided as to his course of action. On the way, he dropped the icepack off at the nurse’s office, glad that Nurse Spence was out so that he wouldn’t be subjected to another round of “Sterek” meddling.

The cafeteria was already full by the time he arrived and the line for lunch stretched out past several tables. When Derek joined the queue he didn’t realize that his spot was right behind Stiles’ lunch table, until he saw the (now familiar) brown, gel-slicked hair and Scott right in front of him.

“Ugh, this whole homecoming thing sucks,” Derek could hear Stiles say. “For some or other reason I repel both genders in this school. I asked Heather, who had totally been up for it at the beginning of the year, and she said that ‘it wouldn’t be fair.’ I mean, what the hell does that mean? Wouldn’t be fair to whom? God, and Danny said no. Literally everyone I’m interested in either has dates, or doesn’t want to go with me.”

Scott looked up and caught Derek’s eye. His expression immediately became contrite.

“Stiles, low blow, dude,” he said, nodding at Derek.

Before Stiles could turn around, Derek fled once again.

He had been so stupid…to think that Stiles was interested in him. He shouldn’t have hoped.

Derek walked to his locker and then proceeded to lightly hit his head against the metal door.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” he chanted to himself. The next beat, someone pushed their palm between Derek’s head and the locker, putting a stop to the rhythmic banging.

“I think you’ve had enough Stiles-related injuries. Don’t add to the list.” Erica’s voice dripped with sympathy. “C’mon, let’s skip the rest of the day and go get some ice-cream.”

Derek lifted his head and was met with the image of his three best friends, supportive expressions on their faces (well, except for Boyd, Derek could never tell with Boyd).

“How do you guys already know?” Derek asked.

“Please, the whole cafeteria already knows.”

“For fuck’s sake.”

 

* * *

  **+1**

When Derek got back home, after a day of messing around with his friends, his whole family was waiting at the door.

“I made your favourite, spaghetti and meatballs the size of Lacrosse balls,” his mom greeted him, drawing him in for a hug.

“And we have brownies and ice-cream for dessert,” Cora, his six year old sister, added, squeezing herself between Derek and his mom (who were still hugging).

“We can watch Fight Club until Dad becomes queasy again.” Laura joined the hug from the other side.

“I can supply alcohol?” His dad questioned while he joined the hug.

“I have some weed,” Peter supplied, keeping his distance.

“How do you guys even know?” Derek asked, trying to breathe as his family continued squishing him – somebody’s hair was in his mouth.

“Please, everybody in Beacon Hills knows,” Peter scoffed.

“For fuck’s sake.”

“Now, Derek, mind your language.”

“Oh, really? Uncle Peter offered some weed and you say nothing, but when I swe-“

_Ding Dong_

Everybody’s heads turned toward the door.

Derek’s mother went to go open it.

“Hi, Mrs. Hale, I presume?” Oh god, that voice. “Uhm…can I maybe talk to Derek?”

“And who can I say is here?” Derek’s mother asked in a sickly sweet voice. It was obvious that she knew who it was. It was obvious to everyone in the room.

“Stiles Stilinski, Ma’am.”

Talia Hale never looked as threatening and intimidating as she did when one of her children’s happiness was at stake. She turned around with a forced smile and raised her eyebrow at Derek.

“It’s fine, Mom.”

She stepped aside and Stiles came into the house, looking like a scared, little fawn stepping on ice for the first time.

“Heyyyyy, Derek,” Stiles smiled at him, glancing nervously at the rest of his family surrounding him.

Silence reigned for a few seconds.

“Come on,” Derek motioned to Stiles before turning around and walking down the hallway to his father’s study. Once Stiles was in the room, Derek closed the door, catching a glance at his family down the hallway, disapproving looks on their faces.

“Why are you here?” Derek asked, straight forward. He was in control, even though his palms were sweaty and his heart was beating faster than a mouse’s.

“Well,” Stiles started, looking as tense as Derek felt, “I heard something rather interesting today.” He paused. “A little birdy informed me that the Captain of the Lacrosse team had a little crush on me.”

“Is your ‘little birdy’ Scott?” Derek interjected.

“Yeah, maybe. He reprimanded me at lunch. Said I lacked tact. Apparently the whole school was aware of your crush on me. He thought I knew that you liked me, that I was a freaking jerk to have proclaimed that I liked other people in the cafeteria, where you could hear.” Another pause. “But I didn’t know.”

“How?” Derek asked. “How could you not know? Everyone knew. And I’m not just talking about the school, like literally all of Beacon Hills knew that I was gone on you.”

“I…well…I don’t know. I didn’t know. I mean, how could you be gone on me? You don’t know me.”

Derek sighed, “I was – am – attracted to you. Not just your looks, but your mannerisms, your clothing style, the way you interact with Scott. You fascinate me. I don’t get that a lot. I’m rarely attracted to someone the way I am to you.”

Stiles looked disappointed, “Yeah? Well, what if you get to know me and you don’t like who I am? What if you realise I’m not the person you thought I am.” Derek ignored the questions for a moment, instead realising that Stiles wasn’t disgusted with the thought of Derek liking him – otherwise he would’ve left by now. “Why are you smiling?” Stiles asked.

“Because, you couldn’t disappoint me, Stiles. Everything I like about you, is you. It’s not made-up fantasy. I started liking you because you’re beautiful…and then I realised that you’re kinda an ass, especially to Jackson, but you’re loyal to a fault with Scott. You wave your hands a lot when you talk and I can read your expressions like a book. You’re easy to read. And I like what I can read. Obviously, I can’t claim to know you, but I’m hoping to change that.”

Stiles was just standing there, mouth hanging wide open.

“Yeah,” he choked out, “Yeah, that sounds good.”

And then they were kissing.

That pink set of lips was softly sliding and fitting against Derek’s mouth. God, it was so hot and wet and perfect. Stiles tasted nice, a bit like cafeteria tater-tots and coke, and mint-mojito gum and Stiles. Derek moaned into the kiss, tilting his head back to better fit his tongue into Stiles’ mouth.

“What are they doing?” A soft whisper suddenly broke the silence.

“Shh, Cora, we’re trying to listen.”

“Please, they’re making out.”

“How can you tell, Uncle Peter?”

Derek parted from Stiles with a soft smack.

“I just can.”

Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles had a dazed look in his eyes and didn’t seem to follow the conversation outside of the study door. Derek moved to said door and with a sudden movement opened the door. Two figures fell to the ground with startled yelp. Derek’s mother almost lost her balance, but quickly righted herself and turned around, mumbling something about checking on the food. Derek’s uncle and dad were leaning against the wall, the epitome of innocence. Derek kicked at the two figures on the floor.

“Laura, Cora, go set another place on the table. Stiles will be joining us for dinner,” Derek’s mother spoke up from the kitchen.

Derek turned away from his crazy family.

“Is that okay?” Derek asked.

Stiles beamed, “It’s great.”

Stiles’ smile was disarming. When Derek attempted to get closer to Stiles for another kiss, he tripped over the edge of the rug. He fell onto Stiles and sent both of them sprawling on the floor.

“Hi, there,” Stiles chuckled from underneath him.

Derek just leaned down and kissed him.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day at school, there was a banner that read: ‘Congratulations, Sterek!’ in their AP English class and the whole cafeteria literally applauded them, came lunch.

The first time Derek met Stiles’ father was at the Sheriff’s office. Four different officers congratulated Derek for finally getting his head out of his ass. Stiles’ father was confused…he thought they had been dating since the beginning of the year.

Finstock was elated. Derek wasn’t tripping up anymore. In fact, each Lacrosse game Stiles was at, Derek dominated.

Scott, Allison, Erica, Boyd and Isaac got along swimmingly.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles never disappointed Derek. Derek took Stiles to homecoming.

(Sterek reigned.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sterek fanfic...(actually my first fanfic ever, yay, congrats, you've popped my fanfic cherry).  
> Please comment, even if it's to let me know I should never again write in my life. I need to know this.


End file.
